Skidmore, Owlings
]]' '''Skidmore, Owings & Merrill, kortweg SOM, is een architectenbureau dat vooral naam verworven heeft met de bouw van een aantal wolkenkrabbers. Het bureau was een van de eerste waar bij het ontwerpen regelmatig gebruik werd gemaakt van computers. '''architecten' Het bureau werd opgericht in 1936 door architecten Louis Skidmore (1897-1962) en Nathaniel Owings (1903-1984) in Chicago. Een jaar later kwam daar een vestiging in New York bij. In 1939 voegde ook Jonn Merril (1896-1975) zich bij het bureau dat sindsdien is uitgegroeid tot enorme proporties. Tegenwoordig zijn er zo'n 2000 architecten binnen het bedrijf werkzaam, in vestigingen verspreid over de hele wereld. Bekende architecten die in dienst zijn geweest van SOM zijn onder andere Fumihiko Maki, Richard Meier, Walter Netsch, Bruce Graham, Gordon Bumschaft, David Childs en Roger Duffy. Door het grote aantal verschillende architecten binnen het bedrijf is het lastig een stilistische consequente lijn aan te tonen, maar de voorliefde voor hoogbouw is een grote gemene deler. gebouwen Het bureau brak door met het Lever House in New York in 1952, waaruit de invloed van de Internationale stijl blijkt: het is een glazen en rechtlijnige doos, ontdaan van enig ornament. Andere beroemde gebouwen van het bureau zijn onder meer het Time Warner Centre aan het Central Park in New York, de Beinecke Library voor Yale University uit 1963 en Changi International Airport in Singapore uit 2003. Een van de meer recente gebouwen is de Cathedral of Crist the Light in Oakland uit 2008. De eerste vestiging, die in Chicago, heeft een aantal belangrijke gebouwen in de stad ontwikkeld. Voorbeelden van projecten van SOM in Chicago zijn het gebouw voor het eigen kantoor in de stijl van de Chicago School, het kantoorgebouw van Inland Steel Company en het John Hancock Centre. de hoogte in Momenteel is SOM bezig met The Burj Dubai, eind 2009 af moet zijn en dan met 818 meter - in elk geval tijdelijk - de hoogste wolkenkrabber ter wereld zal zijn. Eerder al had SOM de Sears Tower in Chicago ontworpen, die bij de voltooiing in 1973 het hoogste gebouw ter wereld was. Ook het Jin Mao Building in Shanghai uit 1993-1998 met een hoogte van 402 meter en de Russia Tower in Moskou van 1992-2001 met 126 verdiepingen vallen op door de behaalde hoogtes. Internationaal Met kantoren verspreid over de wereld - onder meer in Londen, Hong Kong, Shanghai en Brussel - is het bureau zeer internationaal te noemen. Dankzij de reputatie van functionele, commerciële architectuur, kreeg het bureau in de oliestaten van het Midden-Oosten een aantal grote opdrachten, waarbij ook de klimaatbeheersing en de overbrugging van de kloof tussen westerse en islamitische vormentaal zeer belangrijke aspecten waren. Projecten die hieruit voortvloeiden waren onder meer de National Commerce Bank in Djedda, Saoedi-Arabië, uit 1979-1983 en de United gulf bank in Bahrein uit 1982-1987. Invloeden In de bouwwerken van SOM zijn verschillende invloeden te herkennen, waaronder die van Ludwig Mies van der Lowe en het vroege werk van Le Corbusier. Maar het bureau heeft zelf ook zijn uitwerking gehad op het werk van andere architecten, vooral in Amerika. Zo is het type hoofdkantoor als laagbouwcomplex in een parkachtig landschap, toegepast in verschillende Amerikaanse steden, afkomstig van SOM. Ook al zijn de oprichters al bijna een kwart eeuw geleden overleden, SOM blijft een internationaal veel gevraagd bureau. Momenteel wordt er gewerkt aan de ontwikkeling van nieuwe hoogbouw als Plot 16 in Moskou en de Tyrol Tower in Wörgl, Oostenrijk. Category:Architect